


The Ocean

by Savageness321



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageness321/pseuds/Savageness321
Summary: In Renee's bio on the Twilight wiki, it says she tried her best not to get into any relationships. Key word: tried. What if before Phil, Renee was in a relationship that left her with another child? Ocean Hayden Dwyer. His last name had originally been Higganbotham, but he was only 1 when Renee and Phil got married and had his name legally changed to Dwyer. Ocean is an energetic little boy with dark brown curls, and Renee's blue eyes. Ocean was 3 when Edward and Bella got married, but hadn't been there as he was bed ridden with a harsh summer cold. A couple months after the Volturi ordeal is over and done with, Renee decides that Ocean and his sister need to bond. So, once all the arrangements had been made, Ocean, who is now 4 years old goes to Forks, and meets his niece Renesmee, and the rest of the Cullens for the first time. Everything runs smoothly, with the secret being safely kept, until Jacob and Renesmee take Ocean to see the Uley pack. At some point during their beach trip, Paul loses control of his temper and phases. While Ocean is looking.





	The Ocean

      **Ocean POV**

     Mommy and Daddy had said I was going to see Bella and her new family in Forks, so I had to pack some stuff. Dragging my BTS carrier out of the closet, I pulled out the cubbies all of my clothes were in and carefully selected things I could fit in it. My many pairs of Levi's, t-shirts, and my favorite pair of overalls. Check, check, check. It really wasn't much, but washing machines existed for a reason. Then I remembered my other suitcase. The gray one with lots of pockets. I put some more clothes in there, plus some hoodies. I added my Go Diego Go toothbrush, and my favorite bedtime story books. I added a comb too, because my hair can get pretty messy in the morning.

     At some point, Daddy had come in my room, but apparently I hadn't noticed him, because when I had zipped both of my carriers shut and turned around, he was leaning against the wall, smiling at me. I swear I must have jumped 3 feet in the air. He laughed and asked, "What are you doing? Not running away on us, are you?" "No, Daddy! I just gotta make sure I got stuff when I go see Bella!" I replied. He ruffled my hair and laughed telling me that dinner was ready. Over chicken nuggets and apple juice, Mommy and Daddy, and I talked, and Mommy said we gotta leave tomorrow morning. Good! The sooner I see Bella, the better!

That night, I could barely sleep, but when I finally did, it was dreamless, thankfully, as it was a rare occurrence.


End file.
